A typical wiring substrate that processes electrical signals may incorporate an optical waveguide formed on the wiring substrate to process optical signals. A lens component mounts on the wiring substrate incorporating the optical waveguide to collect light transmitted through the optical waveguide and allow the light to enter an optical fiber (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2016-206427 and 9-5586).